Blowing Off some non-turian Steam
by Calthy
Summary: A Sleep Surprise for Femshep, by Thane, Kasumi


Sleep Surprise. I wrote this few month ago :-D It´s actually a kind of one-shot and one-story. You guys are AMAZING!

Warning: Sexual and strong language.

Shepard struggled to her feet.

It was a hard day.

EDI recognized her weakness.

"Commander. Everything all right?"

"Yes EDI. Everything is all right."

"I had problems in my system, I will fix and solve them soon."

She nodded and thought back about what happened as she took a shower.

Shepard was literally fucked. She stepped out of the shower, put the towel on her chair und slipped into her N7 sweater-swagger outfit or better said her informally clothes.

She went before her bed and fell right into it - with her face downwards while puffing out the air and sighing. She felt so tired. Those breath snatches during her combats and also those cargo-bay training sessions were stressful. She closed her eyes and fell right away asleep.

"Pschht she is sleeping, close the door" Kasumi whispered.

Shepard was deep in her sleep. Thane approached her and sat down on the edge of her bed. Kasumi had drunk even more than him. She approached them also and sat down on the other side on Shepards bed edge.

"So assassin?" She mocked.

He nodded and crawled towards the middle of the bed. He was now nearby Shepard.

He watched Shepard, she was still asleep.

They were lucky that she was in that deep sleep because if not then they wouldn't have made their way till now.

"The bet." Kasumi remembered.

He carefully put his hands on her thigh and watched her. Nothing.

"Oh come on just her thigh?" Kasumi asked bugged.

"My apology?"

"Her ass, assassin. It´s in your name though. Hah yeah from now on I call you **ass-** assin"

He grabbed over to her, pulled her towards him and kissed her hard.

"O o okay I…..uh will definitely say that more often" she whispered.

He looked back to Shepard. Still in her sleep.

"Come on I´ll help you" Kasumi said and slowly moved off Shepards trousers so that she was left just with her underwear panties.

"Have you ever touched a human that way?"

"No"

"Then go for it **ass** -assin"

He grabbed Kasumi again and gave her a strong tongue kiss.

He then turned towards Shepard.

He touched her ass with both of his hands and his eyes widened. It was so soft on the one hand but on the other hand her booty was so tight and firm. Of course he had touched Kasumis ass or other asses too but Shepards…mmmhh. He never had that experience. This softness around her well-trained sexy booty turned him on. He couldn't let go of touching and caressing her butt cheeks.

"You like it?" Kasumi asked.

"Indeed."

"What about my ass?" she asked as she remembered how he had fucked her since she had succeeded with turning him on that day.

"Not bad either."

He went on and massaged her butt as he noticed something.

Shepards panties turned a bit wet.

"Hey…" Kasumi whispered while pointing towards her panties.

"I see" he said.

"Have you..ever…so…uh…well…seen…a humans ass completely naked?" Of course she knew the answer because he never had but she was so horny she had to ask.

He knew what she wanted so he pulled Shepards panties slowly down.

Both were sure that Shepard would like that if she were awake.

"So if…someone is in that state now…well…what methods could be used to… maybe…to make her wetter?"

Kasumi was so fucking horny that she stuttered while speaking that.

Thane understood. He caressed Shepards booty cheeks again and couldn't hold himself any longer. He started to lick at her damp sex.

Shepard sighed in her sleep.

Kasumis mouth opened. It looked so sexy. She got wet herself and had difficulties not to caress her while watching.

Thane went with his tongue up and down over her sex and Shepard moved her hips slowly with his moves out of reflex while she slept.

Kasumi couldn't hold herself back any longer, she stripped out of her trousers and caressed herself.

"You…you are licking her…" she whispered.

He stopped, "I do."

Thane positioned his hands on Shepards hips and pulled her ass up in the air. He took a quick look at her noticing that she still was asleep and pushed his tongue deep in her hole.

"You are tonguefucking her! Finger me!"

He let his tongue slowly slip out of her hole before he pushed back in. With his right hand he searched Kasumis legs and pushed two fingers deep inside her wetness.

 _This ass_ , he thought and licked over her slit, went more upwards and licked her other hole too while grabbing her ass cheek stronger with his left hand.

He pulled his fingers out of Kasumis entrance and pushed them back deep inside her.

He licked back down to Shepards slit and let his tongue glide over it including her little nub.

"Lick me too oh please lick me too!"

Indeed he had difficulties to stop. It was just too good. He pushed his tongue a last time in between Shepards lower lips and licked over his lips as he looked back at Kasumi.

"Take my position" he ordered as he crawled away from the bed towards the edge of the bed. He stood up let Kasumi lay herself down where he was and kneeled before the bed taking her hips within his two hands.

"You do everything exact the same way I do."

"Yes" she answered totally horny.

Thane entered her with one finger. Kasumi entered Shepard with one finger also.

"Got it" she said.

He slowly pulled his finger out and replaced it with his tongue. He gently circled her sex. Kasumi circled Shepards pussy too.

Thane gently sucked at her sex and so did Kasumi on Shepards.

He let his tongue glide into her very slow.

Kasumi licked her lips before she put her tongue out and glided slowly into Shepards hole.

"Let me see if you are doing it right" Thane said and stood up.

He took a seat and watched.

Kasumi put her tongue even deeper in her.

"I see."

He rubbed Shepards nub lightly.

Shepards juices were so tasty even she as a women had to admit. If they were that tasty to her how much more would Thane like it.

She put her tongue back in and looked at Thane, "Please show me how it works"

"Let´s turn her"

The assassin grabbed Shepard and gently turned her around so that she was now laying with her back on the bed. She still had her eyes closed her breath went slow. She was relaxed.

Thane laid down next to Kasumi.

He positioned two fingers on Shepards pussy and stretched her with the typical move a bit.

"Lick her right there. Between my fingers"

Kasumi did. Her tongue sometimes licked over his fingers too before entering Shepards pussy again.

"Now you" Kasumi ordered and made space for him.

Fuck was that hot the assassin had problems not to ram his cock in both of them.

He gladly did and made Shepard come as she moaned during her sleep.

"Thane…stick your….in her..and….fuck her" she bit on her lips. Shit she wanted to see that and then get fucked by him herself.

He looked at Shepard.

Oh come on, Kasumi thought. She knew what she had to do now to keep the show going.

"Wait…" Kasumi said. She bowed to Shepard rubbed her on her shoulder and said "Shepard…you want to get fucked by Thane?"

Shepard sighed and bubbled some words.

Kasumi asked it again and Shepard stretched herself still her eyes closed and whispered: "So much yes to that" before she fell back into her deep sleep.

"See" Kasumi said.

 _Shepard. You want to get fucked by Thane? So much yes to that,_ he let it repeat in his head again. It honored him deeply. Siha.

Kasumi spread her legs. "She´s ready for you Thane"

He gulped.

He wanted to lick Shepard for this honor she gave him and so he did.

"She wants your cock" Kasumi provoked.

A low growl went over his lips, Kasumi opened his trouser button and his erection was grabbed by Kasumis hands and she rubbed him.

 _So much yes to that_ , Thane thought and growled louder.

He stopped, went up and pushed his erection deep into Shepards hole while grabbing Kasumis head and pressing her against Shepards sex.

She understood immediately and started to lick her while he fucked her. His growl went even louder and he pushed harder and faster into Shepard starting to pound her.

Shepard moaned still sleeping. With his left hand he went between Kasumis legs and pushed three fingers into her, then out and back deep into her his movements going faster and harder while he pounded into his Siha intensely. He increased the pressure in his right hand on Kasumis neck and orderer "Quicker. Lick her quicker". Kasumi moaned and licked Shepard quicker while Thane rammed into Sihas tightened pussy.

"You like it Thane?" Kasumi asked between her licks.

He couldn't even answer.

He pulled out, straightened Kasumi up and turned Shepard on her belly. He kissed Shepards butt cheeks before he put his hands on her hips, positioning her, with her ass lifted up on her knees.

She dripped.

"Oh Siha" Thane aspirated, laid Shepard back down on her belly and pushed his tongue gently deep in her hole before licking quick over her slit sucking her juices away.

He caressed both of her butt cheeks and growled into her pussy.

While he was doing that Kasumi grabbed Shepards left leg and drew it towards her by holding her left angle so that she was more opened for Thane now.

"You can go deeper now. Or don't you want it?" she provoked him by slowly putting Shepards leg back into the straight position.

He grabbed Kasumis hand. "No. Open it."

Kasumi nodded and returned her movement.

 _Shepard you want to get fucked by Thane_ , he thought again, his adrenalin rushed through his head and he began to eat her out wildly.

While Kasumi was seeing this she fingered her vagina hard. His lips were so hungry - He was even biting Shepards pussy from time to time!

Thane let off of her and pulled her ass back in the air by putting Shepards leg back, positioning her again on her knees.

The assassin took her a second time.

His green hardened skin against her soft butt, every time he pounded into her, his hips against her booty it smacked every time loud, by his harsh movements.

He looked down on Siha. Her little ass was too sexy. It looked so hot when he pushed inside her from behind how his green cock glided in between her rosy butt cheeks. _Siha_. She had her own special effect on him.

Kasumi used that moment and crawled under Shepard. "Fuck us both!"

He growled.

He smacked into Shepard a last time before he pulled out and pounded into Kasumi.

Kasumi moaned getting through her orgasm and Thane entered Shepard with three fingers massaging her inner sides.

"Oh yes" Kasumi moaned.

Thane kissed Shepards booty quick before he came inside Kasumi.

Shepard woke finally up.

"What the…."

Thane, heavily breathing, pulled his fingers out of her. He was totally done.

Kasumi crawled to the bed egde and smiled at her.

"Good morning" she giggled.

Shepard shook her head and had to laugh.

Kasumi put her clothes quickly back on and approached her:

"I knew which porns you were watching so… you don't have to thank me." Kasumi whispered in her ear with a big smile.

"You pervert" Shepard yelled after her as she grabbed Thane and walked with a sweaty drell towards her door.

"Any time again" she smiled at Shepard and with that Kasumi left.

Shepard sighed and fell back into her bed. Poor Thane she thought. What Kasumi must have done to him to get him into such a situation.

She stood up and went to her desk. She still had to do those reports.


End file.
